Movie Memories
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: My promised Fax oneshot, since Fax won my poll. The flock wants to watch a movie, and Fang brings up The Goblet of Fire. Lots of romantic memories were made the first time...somewhat embarrassing memoires. MUCHO DE FAX! A bit of Niggy as well.


**Me: In response to my poll...A FAX ONESHOT!**

**Angel: Like you don't have enough Fax stuff already.**

**Total: There's a bit of Niggy in here too, since that came in second.**

**Me: Just a wee bit. But mucho de Fax!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or Harry Potter 4.**

**Max's POV**

"Max?" asked Angel quietly.

"Yeah, honey?" I replied.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Hmm..." I made one of my famous snap decisions. "Let's watch a movie," I suggested.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Nudge. "Let's watch something scary! But I want some romance in it too! Maybe something like The Titanic..."

"How is that scary?" Iggy cut in. "It's just sappy and stupid."

"Let's not watch The Titanic," Gazzy said. "It's sad. Everyone dies in the end."

"I agree with Gaz. Let's watch something really scary. How about..."

"Harry Potter," Fang cut in softly. "One of the Harry Potter movies." He shot me a look. Oh, God. Not Harry Potter. I could remember only too clearly what happened last time we watched Harry Potter. We still lived in the E-shaped house. I was twelve, as were Fang and Iggy. Nudge was eight, Gaz was six, and Angel was five.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Max! What movie do you want to watch?" Nudge called up to me._

"_Movie?" I asked, walking down the stairs. "I don't remember anything about watching a movie."_

"_But we want to!" Gazzy protested. "I'm going to explain it to Iggy so he can know what's going on."_

"_I'm going to help too!" Angel told me._

"_Angel, hon, it's almost your bedtime. We don't have enough time," I said softly, not wanting to rain on their parade._

"_But Max!" Angel begged, giving me puppy-dog eyes. "We wanna!"_

"_What do you want to watch?" I asked._

"_Harry Potter!" they all chorused._

"_Okay. But where's Fang?"_

"_Oh, he's upstairs in his room," Angel told me. "Do you want me to go get him?"_

"_I'll get him, baby," I said. I went back upstairs to see Fang lying on his bed with a bored expression on his face._

"_Fang?"_

"_What, Max?" he asked, not looking at me._

"_The kids want to watch Harry Potter. Do you want to watch with us?"_

_Fang sighed. "Sure. For the kids."_

"_Okay. Come on downstairs!"_

_Fang got off his bed and followed me down to where the kids were setting up the movie. "Which one are we watching?" I asked._

"_The new one. Goblet of Fire," Ig said causally. I could tell he wished he too could watch the movie._

"_Is it ready?"_

"_Yup!" exclaimed Nudge. "Whenever you want to start it is fine by us!"_

"_Well then...Lights!" Gazzy turned off the lights. "Camera!" Angel got ready to press play. "ACTION!" we all yelled as Angel pressed play._

_I was sitting next to Fang as we watched. My favorite character in these movies was Hermione, although I liked Cedric in this movie. He was nice, and he was most definitely cute!_

_I flicked my eyes to the time. It was almost eleven o'clock! "Guys, it's way past everyone's bedtimes!"_

"_Aw! Max, it's almost done!" Gazzy protested._

"_Well, I'm going upstairs," Iggy stated, getting up. "I can't stand it anymore._

"_I'll go with you, Ig!" Nudge declared, following him upstairs to his room. What was that about? I thought Nudge really wanted to watch the movie, but now she's just going upstairs with Ig. Could it be...no. She's only eight. Of course not._

_Harry entered the maze on the screen. I watched with wide eyes as he battled monsters. Some of those looked even worse than Erasers!_

_Harry met up with Cedric near the cup. They both grabbed it at the same time and suddenly were gone. They disappeared to a graveyard. A voice called out "Avada Kedavra."_

_Cedric was dead._

"_No!" I whispered. I buried my head into Fang's chest as I felt tears drip down my cheeks. I really liked Cedric! Why did he have to die?_

_Fang looked down at me with amusement and curiosity in his eyes. "I liked Cedric!" I moaned. Fang snickered and hugged me._

"_He's not real, Max."_

"_But he was awesome!" I protested._

_Fang snickered again and put an arm around me as we watched the rest of the movie. At the end, I put Angel and Gazzy to bed. Iggy and Nudge were talking, but I broke up their conversation to put Nudge to bed too._

"_Ig, can I trust you to go to bed?" I asked._

"_Why, of course, Max!" he said innocently. I grinned and left._

"_Max," called a voice as I closed his door._

_I turned around. "Yeah, Fang?"_

"_I'm sorry Cedric died," he murmured. He came up to me, kissed me on the cheek, then went into his room and closed the door._

_Slightly dizzy for no real reason, I followed suit and went into my room. What was that for? Why did Fang kiss me? I mean, I liked it, but...Wait. I _liked_ it? I was only twelve, for goodness sake! Why did I like it?_

_Well, that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that Fang had kissed me. And I...I think I loved him._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I glared at Fang. "Not Harry Potter," I stated firmly.

"Why not?" Nudge asked. "I want to watch the fourth one again. I never saw it through to the end."

I sighed. "Whatever."

Fang smirked. "Get the movie ready, Nudge."

"Fang," I snarled. He turned around.

"I will get you for this. Maybe not now, maybe not for a while. But when you least expect it...expect it."

Fang grinned. "I believe you, Max." Then he leaned down, kissed my cheek, and went into his room.

Whoa. Major deja vu.

Boys.

**Me: I totally agree. Boys.**

**Total: HEY!**

**Angel: So I was five here? But this never happened.**

**Me: Angel, I think I need to re-explain fanfiction to you.**

**Total: Um...review? You did ask for this, you know.**


End file.
